


Звезда

by presmwkausheesaya



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presmwkausheesaya/pseuds/presmwkausheesaya
Summary: Твои глаза светлее всего, что было в моей жизни, Адора.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Звезда

Ты вела меня за собой. Путеводная звезда, освещающая дорогу, подсказывающая путь, ласкающие руки солнца, греющие и подхватывающие на диких поворотах. Не давала упасть, пропасть, исчезнуть, раствориться на задворках мира.   
Но не всегда твои пути подходили мне. 

И тогда твои лучи превратились в обжигающий огонь, в лаву, в кипящее золото. Это золото красивее и смертоноснее всего в этом месте: оно течет по моему лицу, по моим губам, прямо в глаза, сердце и душу, выжигает все дотла, оставляет шрамы и ожоги на всю жизнь. Ладони, которыми я держу тебя за лицо, пока ты обессиленная лежишь на земле, поверженная, слабая, бесконечно светлая, бесконечно готовая вставать и сражаться, мои ладони обожжены до мяса, но я молчу, кусаю щеки от силы боли, но я держу тебя. Мою звезду прямо в своих руках. 

Твои глаза светлее всего, что было в моей жизни, Адора. 

Я не могу позволить этому свету угаснуть. Я отпускаю тебя снова и снова, отпускаю свою звезду, свой целительный огонь, свое золото, стекающее по моим рукам, чтобы ты могла светить всем, чтобы могла ярко вспыхнуть в небесах, потому что я знаю, что ты не отступишь. В этом вся ты. 

Я люблю тебя, Адора. Пожалуйста, не отступай. Пожалуйста, гори, сжигай меня дотла, сжигай, дари огонь и боль, дари мне шрамы, дари мне свет, дари мне свою любовь, Адора! Дай мне это, дай мне это, я не могу без тебя, дай мне свет. 

Пожалуйста, сожги меня.   
Сожги меня, Адора.   
Дотла.

**Author's Note:**

> Когда я перечитывала эту зарисовку, я подумала, что катра в самый разгар своей ненависти вряд ли бы отпустила адору. Нет, она бы оставила ее себе, всячески показывая, что адора принадлежит ей, понимая в душе, но что это не так. Понимая и отрицая.


End file.
